1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system and method for controlling audio signals for playback over a plurality of speakers; more particularly, a system and method for controlling audio signals to optimize playback based on relative positions of the speakers and/or change in environmental conditions.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In entertainment facilities such as movie houses, sound studios, and concert halls, high quality audio and/or visual playback equipment is used to playback the audio or visual program to the audience. With advances in television technology and increased availability of large screen high definition televisions for use in homes, home theatre audio equipment have also increased in demand.
High quality audio reproduction or playback equipment includes a receiver for receiving audio signals from a device such as a DVD player which reads audio and visual information from an audio visual medium such as a DVD disc. The playback medium outputs the signals playback from the audio visual program to an amplifier for amplification and the amplified signals are output to speakers for audio playback. To faithfully reproduce recorded music or surround sound, speakers are strategically placed to reproduce different aspects of the sound track. For example in a home theatre audio playback system, speakers are designed differently if they are intended to be used as center speakers, side speakers or used as subwoofers. The center speaker is usually placed at front center of the viewing or listening area and side speakers are placed on the sides of the listening audience. If a speaker is disposed far from a location optimized for playback, the time of travel of the signal to be played over that speaker will result in audio playback that is sub-optimal. Environmental conditions such as temperature and humidity also affect speed of travel of audio signals. Thus, speakers placed in locations different from locations designed to be optimal will result in playback of an audio program. Also, even with speakers placed in locations designed for optimal audio playback, changes in environmental conditions such as temperature and humidity can also cause audio signals to arrive at times different from optimal, again causing suboptimal playback.